Aiuto:Cronologia
Qualsiasi pagina modificabile su FANDOM ha una sua cronologia associata, che comprende tutte le vecchie versioni del wikitext, così come il registro (un elenco) della data e dell'ora di tutte le modifiche, gli username o gli indirizzi IP degli utenti che le hanno effettuate, e i loro riassunti delle modifiche. Puoi accedere alla cronologia cliccando sulla freccia accanto al pulsante "Modifica" in cima alle pagine e poi su "Cronologia" nel menù a tendina che compare. Puoi visualizzare la cronologia anche tramite il link nella tua barra degli strumenti. Breve riassunto: *Le modifiche più recenti sono mostrate in cima all'elenco. *Per visualizzare una versione specifica della pagina, clicca sulla data. *Per confrontare una versione vecchia con quella attuale, clicca corr. *Per confrontare una versione con la precedente, clicca su prec. *Per confrontare due versioni specifiche, seleziona il radio button nella colonna sinistra della versione più vecchia e il radio button nella colonna destra della versione più recente; poi clicca sul pulsante "Confronta le versioni selezionate". *Le modifiche minori sono contrassegnate con una m'''. *Le modifiche dei bot sono contrassegnate con una '''b. Passo per passo Qui sotto trovi un esempio di cronologia di una pagina così come viene visualizzata usando la skin Wikia di default (nella skin Monobook le funzioni della cronologia sono più o meno le stesse): Le modifiche vengono elencate dalle più recenti alle più vecchie. Ogni modifica appare in una nuova riga e ne vengono visualizzate data, ora, autore (nome utente o indirizzo IP), riassunto della modifica e altre informazioni diagnostiche. Ora diamo un'occhiata più dettagliata alle funzioni di questa pagina: # Il titolo della pagina. # Questi link rimandano alla pagina più recente (Ultima) o più vecchia''(Prima)'' di modifiche, o a un tot di modifiche più recenti o meno recenti (N più recenti|N meno recenti). Il testo in nero, quando necessario, diventa un link. # I numeri in blu elencano il numero di modifiche visualizzato in una pagina: 20, 50, 100, 250 o 500. Un numero maggiore aumenta la lunghezza di una pagina ma riduce il numero di pagine totali (se più di una). Il numero da te selezionato sostituisce N'' nei link alle modifiche più recenti/meno recenti, per es. ''(100 più recenti| 100 meno recenti). # (corr) ti rimanda a una pagina 'diff', cioè una pagina che mostra la differenza tra quella modifica e un'altra versione della cronologia. Come si può vedere dall'immagine a lato, in questo caso la pagina diff mostra il confronto tra la versione cliccata e la versione attuale. La versione attuale viene mostrata sotto il confronto dei cambiamenti, così puoi vedere come appare attualmente la pagina. # (prec) ti rimanda a una pagina 'diff' che mostra i cambiamenti tra quella modifica e la versione precedente. La versione più recente (quella nella stessa riga del link "prec" che hai cliccato) viene mostrata sotto il confronto dei cambiamenti, così puoi vedere come appariva la pagina. # Le due colonne di radio button possono essere utilizzati per selezionare due versioni qualsiasi della pagina. can be used to select any two versions on the page. Mettiamo il caso che tu voglia confrontare le versioni corrispondenti ai numeri 10 e 11 nell'immagine. Per prima cosa, clicca il radio button sinistro nella riga del numero 11. In questo modo, verrà mostrata la colonna destra di radio button fino a quella riga. Quindi clicca il radio button destro nella riga del numero 10. Infine, clicca sul pulsante Confronta le versioni selezionate. In questo modo verrà visualizzata una pagina diff che mostra i cambiamenti tra le due versioni. La versione più recente (in questo caso quella con il numero 10) appare sotto i cambiamenti, così puoi vedere come appariva la pagina. # Qui viene mostrata la data e l'ora della modidica, espresse nell'orario locale del server o secondo le tue preferenze. La data e l'ora rimandano alla versione di quel giorno e ora. Anche se la pagina non è cambiata nel frattempo, il messaggio MediaWiki:Revision-info continuerà ad apparire. # Qui appare il nome utente o l'IP del collaboratore che ha effettuato la modifica. # Questo è il riassunto della modifica. È il testo che l'utente ha scritto nel campo del riassunto della modifica (nella colonna laterale dell'editor). # Questo riassunto della modifica comincia con una freccia e ha un testo in grigio. Ciò significa che l'utente ha modificato solo una sezione della pagina, indicata dal testo in grigio: questo testo viene aggiunto in automatico quando si modifica una sezione. Anche in questo caso l'utente può aggiungere un riassunto della modifica e questo apparirà in nero. # m sta per modifica minore, cioè delle piccole correzioni alla pagina. Ciò ti aiuta a capire che tipo di modifiche sono state fatte. Se in passato è stata usata la funzione per "spostare la pagina" e quindi rinominarla, viene mostrata l'intera cronologia della pagina sia prima che dopo lo spostamento. Il vecchio titolo della pagina diventa un redirect e perde la sua cronologia. Dopo aver fuso due pagine, di solito una diventa un redirect; in questo caso, però, la cronologia del redirect viene conservata. Le modifiche effettuate a una pagina cancellata vengono eliminate dai contributi dell'utente; tuttavia, la cronologia di quella pagina viene mantenuta e può essere recuperata da un amministratore che può anche ripristinare la pagina stessa. Approfondimenti Creazione di Feed I Feed (RSS e Atom) per la cronologia di una pagina sono abilitati: puoi usare un aggregatore di feed o un altro strumento per monitorare il cambiamento delle pagine. L'estensione RSS ti permetterà di includere il feed RSS in un'altra pagina. Linkare a una specifica versione di una pagina Se vuoi linkare a una specifica revisione di una pagina, clicca la data relativa per la versione nella cronologia della pagina. L'URL risultante è il link permanente per individuare questa revisione. Nota: *Se la pagina contiene delle variabili temporali diverse, il contenuto verrà individuato usando la data/ora corrente, non quella con la quale è stata salvata. *Sono usate le ultime versioni di template e immagini; se nel frattempo questi sono stati modificati, la pagina potrà essere differente da quando è stata salvata. Esportare la cronologia di una pagina Le pagine possono essere esportate utilizzando la funzione per esportare le pagine . Cronologia dei file Un'immagine o un altro file media può essere rimpiazzato con un file differente, caricandone uno nuovo con lo stesso nome. Tutte le versioni sono comunque conservate e possono essere visionate nella pagina di descrizione dell'immagine che appare quando clicchi sull'immagine. Da lì, si può vedere la cronologia dell'immagine e si possono cancellare o ripristinare vecchie versioni. Vedi anche * Aiuto:Cronologia su Wikipedia * Aiuto:Modifica * Aiuto:Esportare le pagine * Aiuto:Pagine seguite Navigazione be:Даведка:Гісторыя старонкі de:Hilfe:Versionsgeschichte en:Help:Page history es:Ayuda:Historial fi:Ohje:Muutoshistoria fr:Aide:Historique ja:ヘルプ:ページ履歴 ko:도움말:문서 역사 nl:Help:Paginageschiedenis pl:Pomoc:Historia i autorzy pt:Ajuda:Histórico da página ru:Справка:История страницы uk:Довідка:Історія сторінки vi:Trợ giúp:Lịch sử trang zh:Help:頁面歷史 Categoria:Aiuto